


Shadows of a desperate place

by KyrieFortune, Talpy, TommykaineITA (Tommykaine)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Kinda Dark, definitely angst, description of pain and torture
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrieFortune/pseuds/KyrieFortune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talpy/pseuds/Talpy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/TommykaineITA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricordo ancora quella tarda serata di Luglio come se fosse stato ieri.<br/>Per strada si sentiva solo l’eco dei miei passi: il rumore delle mie belle scarpe rosse normalmente mi piaceva, mi faceva sentire baldanzosa, ma in quella strada deserta mi sembrava inquietante.<br/>Un brivido mi passò all’improvviso lungo la schiena. Istintivamente mi girai a controllare, ma non c’era nessuno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows of a desperate place

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per la Tearoom di LandeDiFandom, esperimento di round robin dal vivo in un'ora di tempo. Tema: prima persona.  
> (titolo da "Broken Town" di Kevin Roentgen)

Ricordo ancora quella tarda serata di Luglio come se fosse stato ieri.

Per strada si sentiva solo l’eco dei miei passi: il rumore delle mie belle scarpe rosse normalmente mi piaceva, mi faceva sentire baldanzosa, ma in quella strada deserta mi sembrava inquietante.

Un brivido mi passò all’improvviso lungo la schiena. Istintivamente mi girai a controllare, ma non c’era nessuno. 

Ritornando a guardare davanti a me accelerai il passo, maledicendo interiormente quell’emerito imbecille di Gianni che mi aveva praticamente costretta a sostituirlo all’ultimo turno.

Non so se fosse stato per l’improvvisa folata di vento, ma mi venne la pelle d’oca sulle braccia, accompagnata da un altro brivido. Mi girai di nuovo a vedere se c’era qualcuno e a prima vista mi sembrava davvero di essere effettivamente sola per strada. Non avevo notato come la mia ombra si era allungata alle mie spalle. 

A volte ancora mi chiedo cosa sarebbe cambiato se l’avessi fatto, se avessi potuto evitare in qualche modo quello che mi sarebbe successo. Magari in un altro mondo la mia vita proseguì normalmente. 

Ma in quello in cui ci ritroviamo, la mia ombra si stagliò minacciosa sopra di me e riuscii solo a lanciare un grido di terrore prima che tutto diventasse nero.

———

Fu il dolore a risvegliarmi. All'inizio era attutito. Solo un lieve pulsare, come un'irritazione alle gengive.

Man mano che ripresi conoscenza, tuttavia, crebbe esponenzialmente in intensità. Avrei giurato che qualcuno mi avesse strappato i denti, dall'intensità, ma potevo sentirli contro la lingua se la muovevo. Avvertivo anche un sapore disgustoso, mi sembrava di avere come una fanghiglia in bocca, dunque mi voltai per sputarla...

E subito il dolore eruppe come una scossa lungo tutto il mio corpo, a partire dal mio collo. Un grido eruppe dalle mie labbra, un suono orribile e gorgogliante per via del fluido che ancora mi infettava la gola, che mi bruciò per lo sforzo, così come anche i polmoni ed il petto.

I miei muscoli sembravano andare in fiamme ad ogni movimento, anche il più piccolo. Quando tentai di aprire gli occhi ne ricavai una fitta lancinante al punto di accecarmi completamente per qualche secondo.

Non avevo idea di cosa fosse successo, chi mi avesse preso e perché stessi provando dolori così indicibili da farmi preferire di essere morta e non provare più nulla. Perfino respirare era un'agonia delle più atroci. Per qualche motivo pensai di essermi gravemente sbagliata sul pensare che non potesse esserci di peggio dei calcoli renali, ma immediatamente dopo, e per un periodo che ancora mi sembra l'eternità a ripensarci, non pensai nulla, provai solo quest'immensa tortura.

Quando riuscii a recuperare un minimo di coscienza, notai a poco a poco come non fossi sola, come si fossero altri come me, agonizzanti a terra.

"Anche tu?".

Non saprei spiegare cosa o chi avesse potuto e voluto farmi qualcosa del genere, qualsiasi cosa fosse esattamente questo "qualcosa del genere". Inghiottita dalla mia stessa ombra, come se di punto in bianco fosse diventata un mostro divoratore. 

Chissà se c'è un corpo. Un pezzo, anche solo un dito o un'unghia... me le hanno strappate così tante volte da forze invisibili che ormai c'ho fatto l'abitudine, come mi sono abituata all'acido nei polmoni e negli occhi, passo più tempo a piangere fino alla cecità che altro. 

Se mi guardo attorno, non c'è che una distesa di carne martoriata come la mia, ognuno troppo impegnato a cercare di non impazzire ancora ed ancora. Mi chiedo se il nostro ciclico recupero del senno non sia altro che un altro gioco di quel qualcosa che ha dato vita alla mia ombra e mi ha di punto in bianco distrutto la vita e trasportata in quest'inferno, anzi, per quel che ne so, questo è davvero l'Inferno.

Ho smesso di chiedermi perché da un bel po', ma non so da quanto, so solo che ho smesso di farlo.

Magari l'ombra ha preso il mio posto? E chi lo sa, e non so quanto possa importarmi ormai, non credo che a nessuno importi più dopo un po'.


End file.
